Unstable Concoction
|image=030-Alchemist.png |imagewidth= |caption= |game=BTD6 |tower=Alchemist |unlocked=2500 XP |path=2 |upgrade=3 |cost=$2550 (Easy) $3000 (Medium) $3240 (Hard) $3600 (Impoppable) |ability=N/A |damage=1 (attack potion, normal bloons) n / 2 (attack potion, fortified, where n is the health of a Fortified Bloon, damage rounded down) 5 (attack potion, MOAB-class) 20 (attack potion, fortified MOAB-class) 1 / 1.5s for 4.5s (corrosion DoT) 0 (concoction potion) ceiling(n * 0.10) where n is original blimp health (concoction explosion, explodes upon destroying unstable blimp, MOAB-class) ceiling((n * 0.10) + 1) where n is original blimp health (concoction explosion, explodes upon destroying unstable blimp, bloons) |pierce=15 (attack potion, e.a.u.) 3 (concoction potion, e.a.u., see below for requirements for inflicting "unstable" status) |attackspeed=Slow (attack potion, every 2.0s, e.a.u.) |range=45 |statuseffects=Purple Acid (1 / 1.5s corrosion for 4.5s DoT) Defortify (Leads and Ceramics only) Unstable (concoction potion, targets MOAB-class) |towerboosts=N/A |camo=No |related upgrades= }} Unstable Concoction is the third upgrade of Path 2 for the Alchemist. It makes all affected M.O.A.B. Class Bloons create a large explosion once popped, equivalent to 10% of the health of that blimp. It costs $2550 on Easy, $3000 on Medium, $3240 on Hard and $3600 on Impoppable. Description Unstable Concoction adds an additional attack that coats MOAB-class bloons with unstable chemicals that inflict explosive damage once affected blimp layers have become destroyed. The damage these explosions inflict is based on the following equations: :ceiling(n * 0.10) where n is original blimp health (concoction explosion, explodes upon destroying unstable blimp, MOAB-class) :ceiling((n * 0.10) + 1) where n is original blimp health (concoction explosion, explodes upon destroying unstable blimp, bloons) Before blimps can reach "unstable" status, they must be coated with at least a specified amount of pierce from Unstable Concoction chemical concoctions: MOABs and BFBs require 2 pierce before become "unstable", ZOMGs and DDTs require 4 pierce, and BADs require 10 pierce. One chemical concoction only has 3 pierce, so most of the time they will require coating the same blimps multiple times before the alchemists can render them "unstable". Visually speaking, the Alchemist wears a completely new outfit. He no longer wears a black facemask, but instead closes his goggles and wears a white lab coat with black covered shoes. The Alchemist now carries a purple bottle of chemical concoction alongside the normal potions. There are some purple stains on the monkey's fur, which match the color of the chemical concoctions that would be applied onto blimps. Tips *It is recommended to also purchase Faster Throwing too in combination with Unstable Concoction. Larger Potions will increase pierce of the special Unstable Concoction attacks, but faster attack speed will benefit against a greater quantity of loosely-packed MOAB-class. Crosspathing with Acidic Mixture Dip will allow additional support to nearby towers every once in a while. *Unstable Concoction often transforms dense packs of stronger bloons into lots of weaker bloons. Some defenses strongly favor these conditions, such as Glaive Lord against Super Ceramics (as Glaive Lord has no pierce cap but deals lots of glaive-spinning damage to nearby bloons), but other defenses may not. It is worth considering how the defense would handle children that exploded from MOAB-class bloons. **If multitudes of high-tier MOAB-class bloons are more difficult to handle, it is best to set Unstable Concoction on Strong. **If multiples of lower-tier MOAB-class bloons are more difficult to handle, it is best to ensure all Unstable Concoctions are set on First to target the smaller blimps (which consume less pierce than higher blimps). *To make the most of this upgrade, this upgrade must be used in conjunction with effective M.O.A.B. Class Bloon popping power. *One 0-3-0 Unstable Concoction costs $4620 on Hard Mode. This is useful for CHIMPS Mode when looking for a useful tower that can weaken barrages of blimps. *Unstable Concoction is one of the few effective ways to add rather low-cost support for beating Round 98, the other being Shattering Shells. There are advantages for using Unstable Concoction over Shattering Shells as with the other way round, but more importantly Shattering Shells will instantly weaken blimps and not leave random clumps of Super Ceramics, unlike Unstable Concoction. However, there is no harm for doing both. Update History ;3.0 Explosions from Unstable Concoction can no longer affect the children bloons that spawn from the exploded MOAB-class bloon. ;4.0 Unstable Concoction potions now benefit from Faster Throwing and Larger Potions. ;5.0 Unstable Concoction will now take more pierce to hit MOABs of higher tiers, 2 pierce for MOAB/BFB, 4 pierce for ZOMG/DDT and 10 pierce for BADs. ;9.0 Attack can now be thrown over obstacles. ;12.0 Unstable Concoction explosion no longer damages Camo Bloons without the Alchemist's camo detection Gallery Unstable Conc.png|Upgrade artwork as seen in the upgrades menu Unstable Conc Main.png|Unstable Concoction Alchemist Unstable Concoction Icon BTD6.png|Unstable Concoction artwork Unstable Concoction Crosspaths.png|Unstable Concoction Crosspaths (Top: Path 1, Bottom: Path 3) Trivia *This upgrade used to be one of the only upgrades that can chemically affect BADs visually, as glue did not slow down BADs, though glue can damage BADs. However, as with other MOAB-class bloons, the Unstable Concoction only works when the MOAB-class bloon layer is fully destroyed under the effect of the chemical. **This was no longer true as of Version 2.0, since glue can now appear on the BAD as of said update. *Unstable Concoction used to be able to damage spawned bloons inside of the exploded MOAB-class bloon (i.e. the exploded MOAB-class bloon can even skip MOAB-class layers), but this no longer works as of Version 3.0. **It was really useful against the BAD on Round 100, since the explosion from the BAD is so huge that the DDTs are completely popped and the ZOMGs are skipped to BFBs. Obviously though, good BAD-popping power is required to make Unstable Concoction really worthwhile, as the Unstable Concoction alone will not deal enough damage to BADs on its own. *Unstable Concoction was able to pop Camo Bloons if the MOAB class bloon was near them. This was patched as of Version 12.0. **This made Unstable Concoction the only upgrade to attack camo bloons without support, as an unsupported Bloon Master Alchemist cannot target camo bloons at all, including splash damage from the bloon-transformation potion. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Upgrades Category:Alchemist Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 3 Upgrades